Memorias
by Yunnam.didraco
Summary: Colección de one-shot y Drabbles, se desarrollan en la segunda temporada de la serie. Pareja: Leario. Advertencia (obvia) Slash/BL. Pueden contener spoilers.
1. Estrellas

**Disclaimer: Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a Starz y a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Breve comentario: Las historias son autoconclusivas y pueden o no tener relación entre ellas. No tienen un acomodo cronológico entre ellas por lo que pueden ser leídas de manera independiente y en el orden que deseen. La pareja es Leonardo Riario, porque la segunda temporada le dio mucho material a mi imaginación entre esos dos. Disfruten, espero sea de su agrado.**

Leonardo se encontraba mirando al cielo, aún fascinado por las estrellas y sus descubrimientos sobre ellas, Zo no había entendido la importancia de su descubrimiento, para él no era más que otra manera de meterse en problemas con la iglesia. Después de ese viaje no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Nico lo que había logrado descubrir, temiendo en parte recibir una reacción similar a la de Zo. El sonido del improvisado bastón de madera le anunció a Da Vinci la llegada del conde, pero no apartó la mirada del cielo.

—Lograste hacer el viaje —la voz profunda del conde rompió el silencio—, incluso sin el astrolabio— Leonardo volteó a verlo, el conde tallaba su nuca, un gesto que le hizo pensar a Da Vinci que se encontraba apenado—, me gustaría regresártelo, pero durante la inundación no hubo tiempo de salvar nada.

—Salvaste a Nico.

—Era mi responsabilidad, yo fui quien lo encerró en primer lugar.

—Pero regresaste por él y te lo agradezco. Zita tenía razón, eres una buena persona.

Si alguna vez Da Vinci dudaba de su genialidad era al hacer comentarios que ocasionaban tgestos de dolor como los que veía en ese momento en el conde.

—¡Quieres saber cómo llegué al nuevo mundo sin el astrolabio! —Da Vinci comenzó a hablar, intentando distraer a Riario de su dolor, explicando emocionado como la tierra se movía con todo lo demás alrededor del sol y no todo en torno a ellos como siempre habían creído.

Leonardo notó como los ojos del conde se abrían con sorpresa, a pesar de que el dolor había desaparecido sabía que había elegido mal sus palabras, Zo se lo mencionó "Esa información hará que la iglesia te corte la cabeza" y ahora estaba él ahí, contándole eso al conde Girolamo Riario, uno de los más devotos hombres de la iglesia. Temió que el avance que habían logrado entre ellos desapareciera debido a sus palabras. Sintió el pánico invadirlo, sin estar seguro de la razón, pero cuando la sorpresa desapareció del rostro de Riario, no fue odio lo que vio, sino algo aún más desconcertante: una cálida sonrisa. El conde dio un paso hacia él, colocando una mano en el hombro del artista.

—Leonardo, naciste demasiado adelantado para tú época— ampliando un poco más su sonrisa, apartó la mano de su hombro y se alejó ayudado por el bastón.

Leonardo sólo atinó a quedarse ahí, sintiendo una dulce calidez en su estómago y aún la ardiente mano en su hombro.


	2. El Sol y la Luna

**Disclaimer: Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a Starz y a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Leonardo no podía parar de pensar en el significado de "el sol y la luna"; para el conde el hecho de que el sol y la luna eran los únicos que podían entrar en la Bóveda de los cielos no tenía ningún significado en especial, pero Da Vinci sabía que algo se estaba perdiendo.

—Mi soñador—oyó un susurro burlón por parte de Riario, por lo que volteó con él, al encontrarse sus miradas el conde señaló la entrada, Ima se encontraba frente a ella.

—Leonardo—lo llamó la mujer.

El genio florentino volteó a ver al conde, éste lo miró confundido, ante lo que hizo un gesto permitiéndole a Leonardo que fuera con Ima. Conforme se acercaba a ella, Leonardo entendió la confusión de Riario, el conde no entendía por qué Da Vinci necesitaba su permiso para ir con Ima, era obvio que para que no sospechara de él ¿no? No quería que Riario pensara que lo traicionaría porque… ¿por qué? Ima había estado hablando, pero Da Vinci ni siquiera había puesto atención a sus palabras, por lo que se obligó a centrarse en la mujer.

—Lo elegiste a él sobre mí, Leonardo.

—¿El libro? —el artista no estaba seguro como responder a su acusación, desde el principio su relación con Ima fue un medio para conseguir el libro.

—No, al hombre, al conde.

—No elegí a Riario sobre ti.

—Entraste a la bóveda con él, elegiste volverlo tu luna—la mujer se veía ofendida—sólo el sol y la luna pueden entrar, yo prometí ser una contigo y tú lo elegiste a él.

El rostro de Da Vinci se coloreó, el sol y la luna, eso era lo que lo había molestado.

—El sol y la luna, la entrada a la bóveda, no era sólo por el libro de las hojas ¿es una especie de matrimonio?

—Es nuestra unión más sagrada, el sol y la luna siempre estarán unidos. Los dioses aceptaran su sacrificio con agradado, Leonardo.

Ima se retiró, Da Vinci dio media vuelta, viendo al conde que se encontraba sentado en el suelo haciendo unos trazos en la tierra. ¿Cómo le diría al conde que ambos habían contraído matrimonio? Definitivamente no se lo diría. Era algo que su esposo, su luna, no necesitaba saber. Da Vinci cubrió su boca, tratando de evitar reír, eso acababa de volverse lo más irreal que le había pasado en el nuevo mundo, terminar casado con su peor enemigo, suspiró, lo más extraño, quizá, era encontrarse tan feliz por la noticia.


	3. Noche

**Disclaimer: Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a Starz y a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Tenía frío, aunque se abrazaba con fuerza para mantener el calor de su cuerpo la noche estaba helada, la tierra sobre la que intentaba dormir se sentía húmeda e incómoda; una de las antorchas seguía encendida, en ningún momento les daban completa oscuridad, quizá por temor a que las sombras les sirvieran como aliadas en su huida.

Leonardo dio media vuelta, pensando que ver al conde Riario en similares condiciones a las suyas le sirviera de consuelo, pero, para su molestia, el conde dormía profundamente, tal vez vencido al fin por el cansancio. No se encontraba muy lejos de él, si el artista estiraba su mano era capaz de tocarlo, se arrepintió de no haber reunido el suficiente valor para proponerle dormir juntos con el fin de protegerse del frío, temiendo, tal vez, romper ese frágil equilibrio que se había formado entre ellos.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta, incapaz de seguir envidiando la manera en que el conde dormía, Da Vinci cerró los ojos, extrañando las sabanas de su cama en Florencia, no lograba entender como el conde, acostumbrado a más lujos que él, lograba dormir en esa tierra húmeda e incómoda.

Notaba el bailar de la llama de la antorcha debido a las ráfagas de viento que entraban a la cueva, era un juego de sombras a través de sus parpados cerrados Abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado al sentir una mano rodear su cintura y el calor en su espalda, casi se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a ponerse en guardia, pero logró notar que no era otro más que el conde moviéndose en sueños. Leonardo sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando la mano viajó de su abdomen a su pecho, atrayéndole con suavidad al conde. "Lo siento" lo oyó murmurar entre sueños y Da Vinci no tardó en recordar las veces que lo había visto dormir abrazado con Zita, una sensación incomoda se acomodó en su pecho al saber que era confundido con la esclava-amante, el abrazo se volvió ligeramente más fuerte, y para confusión del artista sabía que no sería capaz de soportar escuchar el nombre de la mujer.

Sintió al conde aspirar en su nuca, ocasionando un escalofrío en Leonardo, para sorpresa (y secreto placer) del genio, la única palabra que escapó del los labios del conde fue "Artista"

Leonardo Da Vinci sonrió, tomando con cuidado la mano del conde la acomodó sobre su pecho de manera que a ninguno lo molestara, siendo cauteloso se acomodó, disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo del conde, su sonrisa se volvió traviesa, deseaba ver la expresión del orgulloso Giorlamo Riario al despertar y encontrarse en tal posición con su enemigo.

—Oh, bueno—suspiró Da Vinci, cerrando los ojos y dejándose vencer por el sueño—, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

**Espero que las historias esten siendo de su agrado (o al menos que estén siendo leídas, ja, triste)Tengo ya escritas otras dos desde la perspectiva de Da Vinci. Y sí lo logro, hacer otras 5 desde la perspectiva de Riario, aunque admito que Riario me resulta un poco complicado**


End file.
